Roxiella
by HawkRider
Summary: He looked upon the spiral stair, to the love that wasn't there, his sisters step, his mother not, the villains in this dark plot. RikuRoku, Yaoi, poem.


**Poetry, something I'm not the best at.**

**But, I thought I'd try. So, with a rather cliché plot, here is a... fairly lengthy poem.**

**Oh, and if I owned Kingdom Hearts, then they would be a lot more Yaoi... and some of the Organization would have lived.**

* * *

><p>He looked upon the spiral stair,<br>To the love that wasn't there,  
>His sisters step, his mother not,<br>The villains in this dark plot.

They scowled at him, made him work,  
>They kept him busy, he couldn't shirk,<br>His bones were weary, his arms were scarred,  
>From the fire, which to his hands charred.<p>

Meanwhile, Prince Riku did cometh home  
>From hunting, where he did roam,<br>He rode through the palace gates,  
>And heard his father talk of mates.<p>

Soon after, a ball was planned,  
>Invites sent across the land,<br>For the Prince was to find a wife,  
>For him to love for all his life.<p>

But Riku disagreed. "No!"  
>He shouted. "I want no disco,<br>I want no wife, I want freedom!"  
>"But think about this kingdom."<p>

Father tried to sway his son,  
>But Riku list'd to no reason,<br>No ball he wanted, no dance to decide,  
>The woman to him would become a bride.<p>

But nether the less, the invites went,  
>And what, to Roxas, this meant!<br>He readied an outfit, feminine,  
>A dress, dark purple and light green.<p>

But step mother said "No no!"  
>And Sisters went. "You can't go!<br>The Prince wants a wife, not a man,  
>And you don't even have a tan!"<p>

They tore the dress, and his hope,  
>And then they left, and let him mope,<br>He cried and cried his heart out  
>Calling him a 'stupid lout'.<p>

So Roxas cried, but then did show,  
>His godmother, fairy, "No go!"<br>She shouted. "Go to the dance!  
>You deserve this chance!"<p>

And so, with a flick of her wand,  
>Many things happened around the pond,<br>A pumpkin carriage, gold, with horses,  
>Horseman, footman and armed forces.<p>

And a new dress, replacing rags,  
>That must have had expensive tags,<br>Of blue and red and sparkling gold,  
>It made him feel rather bold.<p>

And on his feet, in sparking white,  
>Formed shoes that sparkled in the light,<br>The fit him well, and so he entered,  
>The carriage, so well centred.<p>

So in his carriage, shining bright,  
>He travelled quickly through the night,<br>Knowing that when midnight struck,  
>He would run right out of luck.<p>

Through the gates his carriage rode,  
>And so lightly, he sort of flowed,<br>He climbed out, and with astonished gasps,  
>He escaped from lecherous grasps.<p>

Into the hall, he strode with guard,  
>And listening to a wonderful bard,<br>He stood in a corner, feeling nervous,  
>Accepting drinks from waiter's service.<p>

Riku, upon his tall throne,  
>Said in a discreet moan.<br>"Why all girls, why no boys?"  
>He sighed against the background noise.<p>

Then his eyes fell upon a corner,  
>Where, looking like a mourner,<br>But for the dress, a beautiful affair,  
>Stood a person, with eyes so rare.<p>

The Prince stood, and walked over,  
>Roxas wanted a four-leaf clover,<br>He held out his hand, which was taken,  
>And Roxas felt himself awaken.<p>

Riku held the young boy near.  
>"Hello." Was whispered in his ear,<br>The young blond's face did turn red  
>But smiled as the Prince lead<p>

Him in the dance. "What's your name?"  
>"Do you know that I'm no dame?"<br>"Of course I do, but that's no matter.  
>But could you tell me who did shatter<p>

The skin of those lovely hands?  
>Who is so cruel in all the lands?"<br>Roxas answered "It's from the fire,  
>It may burn, but is not dire."<p>

Meanwhile, sat against a wall,  
>Three people had the urge to maul.<br>"She is familiar, is she not mother?"  
>"Yes, he looks like your foster brother.<p>

"But that can't be, he's a he!"  
>One said. "It can't be!"<br>"It isn't sister, Roxas has no cash,  
>That couldn't be bought by that trash!"<p>

Round and round did the two waltz,  
>And Riku thought he was not false,<br>The blond was the envy of the girls,  
>Dressed in silk, and jewels and pearls.<p>

Soon, they left the massing crowd,  
>Two doors opened, and allowed<br>Them to leave the stuffy room,  
>And to the garden, the flowers bloom,<p>

Where they kissed, short it was,  
>But Roxas made a small faux pas,<br>For hearing the clock chime,  
>He ran from Riku and began to climb<p>

The stairs, running from his love,  
>His tears fell, and by a dove<br>Statue slipped of one shoe and left behind,  
>Almost as if it was designed.<p>

He leapt in the carriage, and drove off,  
>Disturbing just a single moth,<br>and as they fled, the last chime sounded,  
>And soon, the pursuit was confounded<p>

As all that was in the road,  
>A lone pumpkin, and a toad.<br>And how the Price cried, never  
>Stopping for the love, lost forever.<p>

But soon decided he to do,  
>And from a case he took the shoe,<br>And round the kingdom did he travel,  
>As he started to unravel.<p>

The king found out, and all around,  
>Messengers were sent. 'To be crowned!<br>The woman dancing with the Prince  
>With so much beauty, one would wince!'<p>

Very soon, the step family discovered,  
>And within an hour were with make-up covered,<br>And then, when the Prince arrived,  
>He instantly thought they were contrived.<p>

But then, a glass did then shatter,  
>And the step mother headed towards the clatter.<br>"You stupid boy! Look what you've done!  
>That tea-set cost a lot, a ton!"<p>

Within seconds, the Prince was there,  
>After moving quickly as a hare.<br>"Sorry madam, it is your daughters not,  
>Frankly, they are like a clot.<p>

Now leave me be, leave me alone.  
>I have to think about the throne."<br>The step mother left. "No you, stay."  
>The slave-boy stopped, and turned his way.<p>

"Try it on." The Prince did offer,  
>But Roxas declined. "I decline the proffer.<br>I'm a slave, a boy no less,  
>Who you choose, you shall bless."<p>

"But why don't you try it? Even if  
>It fails. It's not like deciphering a hieroglyph."<br>And so Roxas, shaking slightly,  
>Took the shoe, ever so lightly.<p>

On his foot, he slipped it on,  
>And Riku knew he was the one.<br>He wrapped his arms around his love.  
>"I love you..." He ran his glove<p>

Up and down the Prince's back,  
>And Roxas felt he needed a quack.<em><br>This can't be real, it's all a dream,  
>This cannot be what it may seem.<em>

Riku picked him up and carried  
>And through the hall and doorway ferried<br>Him to the carriage, into the coach,  
>Where Riku gave to him a broach.<p>

"Thank you sir..." He was stopped.  
>"Don't say that, Riku has topped.<br>We are in love, you deserve to call  
>Me by my name, not sir, not at all!"<p>

And so they left the family step,  
>And after two full months of prep,<br>They were wed, and for lack of better rhyme,  
>The were happy, for all of time.<p>

And this is how, with shoe size,  
>A prince did get his ultimate prize.<br>And it's rather silly really,  
>None the size of his new lily.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Shot)<strong>

**Sorry, even I didn't think it would reach this length. Forty five verses... wow.**

**If you did read all of this, I'd like to hear what you thought of it.**

**Bye!**


End file.
